In computer graphics, a technique called texture mapping can be used to apply data from a 2D surface or “texture” to one or more portions of a 3D object, thereby coloring or “texturing” the 3D object. Texture mapping can be used to add representations of color, text, shading, and perhaps other graphical properties to the 3D object. The 2D texture can be described using a “UV” coordinate system based on a U axis and a V axis, where the U axis is a horizontal axis for the texture, and the V axis is a vertical axis for the texture. The 3D object can be described using an X axis as a horizontal axis for the object, a Y axis as a vertical axis for the object and a Z axis as a depth axis for the object.